


If you can read minds, cough

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes York was really glad he had control over his mouth. Total control. He wasn’t the type to let things slip when he was dazed, and that came in very handy when he let his thoughts drift. Like he was now, 75,000 feet in the air, on their way to a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can read minds, cough

Sometimes York was really glad he had control over his mouth. Total control. He wasn’t the type to let things slip when he was dazed, and that came in very handy when he let his thoughts drift. Like he was now, 75,000 feet in the air, on their way to a mission.

He wasn’t sure why it helped, but it did. Just letting himself drift, thinking up stupid scenarios and questions. It helped his nerves, a lot, to not have to focus on the fact that he was heading straight into a potentially life threatening situation. Wondering why we say “heads up” when we actually duck was much more relaxing.

He was deep, deep in his thoughts when he heard snickering. Not sure who it was, he ignored it, convinced that someone cracked a joke that he’d missed.

He opened his eyes and looked around at his teammates. Most were quiet, other than CT and Wash chatting idly next to him. North and South sat next to each other on the opposite row of seats, and Carolina was up front, talking with Niner.

It wasn’t long before his thoughts drifted again, and the next time he heard a laugh was when the stray idea “Can people with no ears wear glasses?” crossed his mind. He couldn’t quite tell who’d laughed, and suddenly he felt slightly worried.

As usual, he was unsure of why the thought popped up. Mind readers were things children believed in. Right? Unable to stop himself, he quickly tested his theory. ‘If you can read minds, cough. Right now.’

He was, of course, expecting silence. He wasn’t expecting North to launch into a random coughing fit. South slapped him on the back, obviously confused by the sudden outburst, but York could only stare. The blond sat up straight after a minute, regaining his composure enough to stare York right in the visor. The gold soldier could practically feel the other man’s smirk, and he was quickly reminded of all the stray ‘thoughts’ he’d had about the older man during training sessions. The onslaught of memories were punctuated by another laugh from the purple soldier, and another confused look from South.

He watched cautiously as North stood, walking towards the front of the ship and pausing next to York only long enough to look him up and down before continuing. He ignored South’s questioning look in favor of watching North’s progression.

‘Well shit.’


End file.
